Amor e confiança
by Nine Potter
Summary: Lílian foi violentada quando tinha apenas quatorze anos e mesmo agora dois anos depois segue sem confiar em ninguém, especialmente nos homens. Será q Tiago Potter poderá derrubar as barreiras q ela criou!
1. prólogo

**N/A: Olá meus amores, essa ficc é a ficc do pode, isso pq eu ainda ñ sei muito bem o q fazer foi mais ou menos um surto sabem ai eu comecei a escrever, por isso ela pode ter NCs um pouco mais detalhados q esse ou ñ, certamente vai ter menção ao sexo, mais ñ garanto nada mais, tb pode ter mais violência do q essa desse prólogo, mais tb ñ garanto, por isso acho q o melhor q eu tenha a fazer é escrever e ver no q vai dar, vou tentar ser o mais branda possível, embora talvez eu ñ consiga, por isso eu tenho q dizer aquilo q todos odeiam q as autores digam"se vcs ñ gostam desses temas ou seus pais ñ permitam ñ sigam adiante" modo responsável **

**Prólogo**

"Não, não... por favor, não..."

"Oh sim, nós dois sabemos que tudo o que eu quero, eu consigo" Ele disse, enquanto ela tentava empurra-lo, tremendo sobre a cama.

Ela estava virada para cima com seus cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os ombros.

"Não! Não Vou deixar você fazer isso!" Ela gritou tentando saltar para fora da cama, mais tudo o que conseguiu foi ser envolvido novamente pelos seus braços. Ele a jogou de volta para a cama e colocou-se em cima dela para que ela não tentasse uma nova fuga.

"Oh Lílian..."

Colocou as duas mãos dela juntas a cima da cabeça e começou a beijas seu pescoço indo em direção a seus seios. Mais ela não iria desistir sem uma boa briga. Com uma de suas mão livres, ela bateu com força no rosto dele, assim que sentiu os braços que a rodeavam afrouxarem.

"Puta estúpida!" Ele levantou o braço e a esbofeteou, fazendo seu nariz sangrar violentamente. Ela foi obrigada a assistir passivamente enquanto ele abaixava suas calças e a penetrava de forma violenta.

Isso aconteceu a dois verões atrás Minha irmã a quem eu não falo desde o acontecido, talvez porque tenha sido ela que armou com ele um encontro as cegas.

Jeremy Stanfield, era o nome dele. Um garoto rico de dezessete anos de idade, que como ele mesmo disse na ocasião tem sempre tem tudo o quer... Eu tinha apenas quatorze anos de idade na época... Meus pais não sabiam que eu estava fora e ficaram furiosos quando eu cheguei em casa sangrando e estuprada. Eles acreditaram em mim. Petúnia embora sendo minha irmã, não.

Claro que fomos ao tribunal com ele, mais ele conseguiu se livrar, graças ao pai dele que é uma pessoa muito poderosa e com muitos contatos no meio jurídico... Mais desde auqla noite eu nunca mais fui a mesma... Nunca mais confiei em ninguém. Nem uma alva viva. A não ser os meus pais é claro.

Eu não tenho nenhum amigo na escola. Não eu estou melhor sozinha... E nunca contribui para que o estúpido Potter, um garoto de dezesseis anos de idade, a mesma que a minha, que também estuda em Hogwart, viva sempre me perguntando se eu quero sair com ele, enviando-me cartas supostamente de amor, gritando alto meu nome quando eu caminho pelos corredores e que vive com os olhos pregados em mim durantes as aulas e as refeições com aqueles sorrisos idiotas que fazem as meninas igualmente idiotas se derreterem e darem risadinhas todas as vezes que elas vêem isso.

E hoje é pra mim o pior dia de todos os dias do ano. Hoje eu tenho que volta a estudar magia e aturar o Potter. Hoje eu tenho que voltar e estudar meu sexto ano lá.

Pode haver algo pior na minha vida que isso?

**N/A: Aí está o prólogo espero q vcs gostem e embarque em mais uma de minha loucuras. E lembre-se q ñ esta betado então sorry!**

**Se gostarem deixem reviews**

**Se ñ gostarem deixem reviews**

**Se ñ tem opinião deixem reviews**

**Ou sejam deixem **

**E lembrem q é a minha primeira ficc assim, então se tiver algo q vcs queiram acrescentar pode me dar um toque ok!!!**

**Feliz natal a todos e um ótimo ano novo**

**beijinhos**


	2. O expresso de Hogwart

**Capitulo I**

**O expresso de Hogwart**

_Lílian? Lílian querida, acorda..._Lílian abriu os olhos verdes esmeralda para a mãe dela, que estava de joelhos na banco da frente virada para trás onde estava Lílian. Ela a olhou e levantou-se lentamente saindo do carro, não estava com pressa de voltar a essa estúpida escola, repleta de pessoas felizes, que vivem se movimentando em torno dela, e de outras meninas adolescentes correndo por ai com seus amigos, rindo e falando sobre meninos, maquiagem e todas essas coisas que para ela não passa de futilidades.

_Amo você querida_ disse a mãe dela dando-lhe um abraço tão forte que ela teve a sensação de que poderia fratura a costela.

_Amo você também mamãe... Ela disse encostada sobre seu peito abraçando-a de volta.

Ela se virou para o pai e lhe deu um abraço muito forte, como se precisasse que ele passasse segurança através do abraço.

_Eu te amo, minha linda.

_Eu também te amo, pai. Bem vejo vocês no natal_ Lílian abraçou novamente os pais e começou a se afastar com um sorriso falso no rosto e foi em direção a penosa caminhada que ia de encontro a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Ela andou em direção ao expresso de Hogwart e apesar de toda sua aversão a escola ela não conteve um gemido de satisfação ao chegar à plataforma 9 ¾.

_praticando para o quarto?_ disse uma voz sensual atrás dela assim que ouviu seu gemido.

Oh Deus, ela sabia de quem pertencia essa voz...

_O que você quer Potter?_ Ela perguntou virando_se bruscamente para trás, lhe dirigindo um olhar mortal enquanto ele lhe dirigia aquele sorriso idiota que ela tanto detestava e que lhe fazia ter ímpetos assassinos.

_Acho que você sabe o que eu quero, Lílian querida!­_ Ele rebateu se inclinado para se aproximar dela.

_Espero realmente que seja uma bala de menta_ ela disse, enquanto abanava com uma das mãos, na frente de seu rosto a fim de que ele pensasse que estava com mau hálito.

Ele pareceu abalado, mais se recompôs rapidamente. _E você precisa de uma camisa de gola ainda mais alta, já que quer manter todos afastado de você, tenho que te dizer que com essa camisa não está ajudando_ disse analisando sua camisa que apesar de ser comportada, acentuava a curva dos seios e de sua cintura_ mais tenho que confessar que eu te acho sexy até com camisa de gola role e calça balão._ Ele continuou, enquanto tentava espiar por debaixo da camisa dela que estava um pouco levantada, devido ao susto que ela tinha levado com ele.

_Ela de um passo para trás, enquanto ele avançava e disse tremendo_ Se afaste de mim, Potter!_

_ora ,ora, ora, o que está acontecendo aqui?_ perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos que se aproximava, deveria ter uns dezessete anos e exibia orgulhosamente um crachá que dizia "monitor chefe".

_Nada, absolutamente nada, vejo você mais tarde, Lílian querida_

Dizendo isso ele se virou e foi embora. E Lílian ficou parada por um momento vendo ele se afastar. Estúpido Potter porque ele tinha começado o ano letivo tendo que importuna-la desde já? Mais isso não importa muito, ele iria incomodá-la agora ou mais tarde. Melhor que tenha sido agora já que ele foi embora assim tão fácil. E com esse pensamento animador ela foi em direção ao expresso.

**N/A: Olá meus queridos desculpe decepciona-los, mais é q eu to completamente sem tempo agora, sabe com é, férias de fim de ano, por isso eu fiz um pequeno encontro do Ti com a Lílian, mais se tiver muitas reviews eu prometo aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos, podem chamar de chantagem se quiserem, mais eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi no prólogo, ñ posso resisti!!! Isso me faz lembrar q os reviews vão ser respondidos no e-mails para facilitar, menos os anônimos q vão ser respondidos aqui mesmo.**

**E mais uma coisa no prólogo eu acho q só mencionei uma vez a palavra magia e algumas pessoa q ñ perceberam isso me perguntaram se era UA. A resposta é ñ. A ficc é universo inteiramente mágico.**

_Thaty: __Q bom q vc gostou da idéia, foi meio como idéia de madrugada, ou algo assim, mais fico feliz em ter vc aqui tb. Continue lendo e comentando! Beijinhos!!!_

**Espero ansiosamente pelas Reviews.**

**Um beijão para todos**


	3. fazendo uma nova amiga ou não?

**Capitulo II**

**Fazendo uma nova amiga ou não...?**

Tiago Potter. Ele era o bonitão, arrogante e egocêntrico, o tipo de cara que utilizava as mulheres como simples objetos sexuais. Inclusive circulava por Hogwart rumores q ele havia ido para cama como todas as garotas de Hogwart, exceto as do terceiro ano pra baixo e ... Lílian Evans. Claro que tudo podia ser um exagero, porque ele era muito popular e as pessoas gostavam de falar dele e principalmente sobre sua vida sexual. Mais por algum motivo que Tiago nunca soube explicar, Lílian não era uma dessas pessoas... não se deixou apaixonar-se por seu charme, nem desfalecia toda vez que ele sorria para ela, na verdade era como se ele não existisse.

Tiago estava olhando completamente absorto em seus pensamentos, deixando-os vagar pela imensidão que era o salão principal de Hogwart. Mais ele tinha um pensamento fixo "esse ano ela vai ser minha" embora esse pensamento tenha o acompanhado desde o terceiro ano ele tinha certeza que esse ano tudo seria diferente. E foi com esse pensamento positivo que ele ouviu uma voz o chamando.

_Oi Pontas! Você vem?_ Tiago virou-se para ver seu melhor amigo Sirius Black, que retirou seus cabelos elegantemente que caiam sobre seus olhos e então lhe dedicou um sorriso amigável e sincero, daqueles que muito poucos puderam admirar.

_Evidentemente meu caro almofadinhas_ ele respondeu e o seguiu atravessando o salão e indo direto para a mesa da Grifinoria.

_Olá Tiago

_Olá Ashley, disse olhando para a garota bonita de cabelos loiros que estava sentada, os dois tinha uma queda um pelo outro desde dos primeiros anos_ Gostaria de sentar comigo durante o banquete?_ Ela perguntou olhando com seus olhos azuis cheio de expectativas.

_Eu ainda não tenho certeza minha linda_ respondeu devolvendo um olhar sensual_ vamos ver.

Ele continuou o seu caminho enquanto ela o observava passar com olhos sonhadores. Foi então que ele reparou em Lílian, que estava sentada no final da mesa sozinha olhando para o teto como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Então ele caminhou na direção dela exibindo aquelas covinhas fazendo as meninas soltarem varias risadinhas.

_Eu vou estar de volta senhoritas_ Tiago disse ainda cheio de sorrisos enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos os deixando arrepiados, finalmente ele chegou até onde estava Lílian.

_Lindos não são?_ Tiago perguntou sussurrando em seus ouvidos atrás dela segurando seus ombros enquanto tentava espiar por dentro camisa dela.

_Potter seu pervertido_ Lílian exclamou retirando abruptamente as mãos dele de seus ombros.

Ele caminhou rapidamente dando a volta à mesa a fim de se sentar na frente dela e então olhou-a profundamente em seus olhos e esticou a mão direita até a onde as mãos dela estavam.

_Você é a garota mais linda que eu conheci em toda a minha vida_ disse ele, enquanto deixava correr suavemente um dedo nas costas da mão dela, fazendo pequenos círculos.

Lílian lhe lançou um olhar mortal e recolheu rapidamente suas mãos de cima da mesa.

_Potter vai embora, eu quero jantar em paz.

_O que você acha de me encontrar na torre de astronomia mais tarde?_ Ele perguntou com uma voz sedutora, como ele estava acostumado a falar com outras meninas, mais era com Lílian Evans que estava falando.

_Sim, com certeza.

_Serio? Perguntou começando a se animar.

_Não.

_Por que?

_Potter..._ Ela começou em uma voz ameaçadora, mais de repente uma voz soou alto abafando o que ela ia dizer.

_Pontas.

Então ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa e se deparou com Sirius em cima da cadeira cheio de sorrisinhos provocadores, enquanto um bando de meninas tentavam agarra-lo tentando puxa-lo para baixo. _Um pouco de ajuda seria bem vinda por aqui_ gritou Sirius para Tiago.

_Vejo-te muito em breve querida Lílian_ deu uma piscadela e se dirigiu ao Sirius para tentar resgata-lo do exercito de garotas que estavam rindo em cima dele.

Lílian ainda com o rosto vermelho, não se sabe de raiva ou de vergonha acompanho-o com o olhar e ao voltar o olhar pra frente viu uma garota de cabelos lisos longo, com uma franja, olhos azuis e vestia preto. Camisa de manga longa preta, uma saia preta, meia calça e botas pretas.

_Gosta dele?_ perguntou a menina. Lílian olhou para ela meio assustada como se ela tivesse pronta pra aataca-la.

Como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos disse_ "Ya", sabe se você gosta dele, você pode dizer, eu não vou te atacar ou qualquer coisa assim...

_Eu sei, mais é serio, eu realmente não gosto dele.

A menina sorriu pra ela _ sou Melissa Broxter, eu sou uma estudante de intercambio da América.

Lílian ainda não sabia se estava disposta a se abrir com quem quer que seja, ela era uma garota muito popular, mais não era por sua vontade, metade dos estudantes da escola a conhecia, por causa de suas notas e das coisas boas que os professores falam dela na sala de aula e a outra metade por causa de Tiago Potter, que um belo dia ele a olhou e achou ter visto a garota mais linda do mundo, e decidiu subir em cima da mesa do salão principal e declarou seu amor diante de toda Hogwart, o que pra ela é mais luxuria do que amor.

Isso aconteceu no meio de seu quarto ano, e então ele simplesmente desapareceu o dia inteiro e na manhã seguinte ele tinha lhe enviado uma dúzia de rosas, que havia despejado todas na janela do dormitório e ela tinha lhe enviado uma carta desagradável que nunca teria coragem de proferir essas palavras em voz alta.

"Nem mesmo se a minha vida miserável dependesse disso" ela pensava enquanto Melissa a olha esperando alguma coisa, provavelmente o nome dela que Lílian não estava com nenhuma pressa de dizer.

_Er..._ o que ela poderia dizer, ela não queria dizer o nome dela, mais também não queria ficar olhando como uma idiota, finalmente disse._Lílian Evans..._

Atrás de Melissa Lílian viu um bando de meninas passando pela mesa da Grifinoria se dirigindo a mesa da sonserina, mais antes de chegarem lá, elas viram as meninas apontarem para melissa e saírem rindo.

_Elas estão rindo de mim?_perguntou Melissa. Lílian assentiu silenciosamente.

Então para sua surpresa Melissa fez algo que ela não teria coragem de fazer nem mesmo com o Potter, que foi mostrar o dedo médio para as sonserinas.

_O que vocês estão olhando?

Lílian estava muito surpresa com o tom que ela usou, o salão inteiro estava silencioso esperando as sonserinas responderem ao insulto. Mais antes de qualquer coisa a porta do salão foi aberta e a professora Minerva Mcgonagall entrou com um cortejo de alunos do primeiro ano atrás dela, veio andando em direção a parte da frente do hall, para que os alunos pudessem ser classificados para suas casas.

Todos voltaram aos seus lugares imediatamente, fazendos muito barulho ao arrastarem as cadeiras. Mcgonagall com uma fina linha branca de desaprovação nos lábios olhou para o professor Dumbledore, que simplesmente sorriu e acenou para que prosseguisse com a classificação.

--------------------------------------------------

Quanto terminou o banquete de boas vinda terminou, Lílian se levantou o mais rápido possível, na esperança de que ninguém fosse acompanha-la, principalmente Melissa que tinha falado com ela durante todo o jantar, dizendo que também estava no sexto ano. Ela apressou o passo passando pela multidão, indo em direção a escadaria principal.

_Ei, Lílian, me espera!_ Melissa gritou.

Lílian não parou, mais perguntou com a voz branda _sim?

_Pode me mostrar o caminho para o salão comunal?_ ela perguntou jogando os cabelos para trás.

Um pouco irritada Lílian assentiu e começo a anda novamente em direção a torre da Grifinoria.

_Você se importaria de me mostrar a escala amanha_

Lílian parou bruscamente não percebendo que tinha gente atrás dela que acabou colidido com ela e sendo obrigado a dar a volta.

_O quê? _melissa perguntou, também parando o olhando pra Lílian.

_Muito bem, preste atenção, eu não sou sua amiga e nem tenho a intenção de ser no futuro, então desista, entendeu?_

Melissa a olhou com raiva e disse _ sim, ok, já entendi..._

Lílian tentando não deixar as lagrimas caírem, se virou e foi o mais rápido que pode pra torre da Grifinoria.

Mais tarde naquela noite Lílian estava deitada na cama chorando. Por que ela tem que ser assim? Porque ela simplesmente não podia deixar ninguém se aproximar? Por que ela tem que afastar todos, não importando se eles querem ser seus amigos ou não?

Finalmente depois de muito chorar ela adormeceu, não percebendo que Melissa, que estava na cama ao lado estava fazendo o mesmo.

**N/A: Olá meus amores *sorrindo envergonhada* vcs ainda me amam neh? Sei q demorei muito, acho q nunca demorei tanto pra att, ñ sei o q aconteceu, acho q o tempo passa e vc nem percebe. Sabe eu ñ fiquei satisfeita com esse cap, mais prometo melhorar, é só uma introdução do q ta por vir, eu ainda ñ falei direito dos meus queridos marotos, ainda tem muito por vir.**

_A capa de amor e confiança ta lá no meu perfil, qm quiser pode dar uma olhada lá._

_Agradecimentos especiais a anggie q foi qm fez a capa pra mim...brigadão!!!!!!_

**Por favor, eu sei q o cap ñ ta dos meus melhores, mais deixem reviews, sabem com é importante saber a opinião de vcs!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mil beijos**


	4. capitulo III

**Primeiras aulas**

Lílian despertou sozinha no dormitório feminino e descobriu que todos já haviam descido. Ela se dirigiu para a janela a fim de verificar o tempo quando percebeu um lindo buquê de lírios roxo e um cartão com seu nome escrito que estava em uma pequena mesinha perto da janela. Intrigada Lílian leu o bilhete que dizia: "Para a mais linda das flores! T.P." Lílian ficou um tempo parada tentando pensar em como Tiago fazia para conseguir fazer esse tipo de coisas. Mais não foi difícil chegar a essa conclusão. Lílian já se cansou das vezes em que ouviam as meninas do quarto perguntarem porque ela não iria querer sair com um cara "lindo, que tinha um contraste perfeito entre a doçura e a sensualidade" Bem isso certamente mostrava o quanto elas sabiam sobre Tiago ... e Lílian.

Lílian pegou a varinha e o buquê de lírios e foi até o banheiro, depositou as flores na banheira e murmurou "Lacaio inflamariu" **(N/A: eu emprestei H.P 1, então ñ lembro do nome) **enviando uma pequena chama até elas, fazendo incendiá-las por completo.

Suspirando para si mesma, esperando que não tivesse chegasse atrasada a aula novamente por causa do Potter, Lílian utiliza um feitiço rápido de limpeza em si e no banheiro.

Ela vestiu o uniforme rapidamente, agarrando sua mochila repleto de livros, pergaminhos e penas e desceu para o salão comunal para encontra-lo completamente vazio ou assim ela pensava...

**_**Lílian!

Ela parou subitamente ao ouvir aquele nome causando uma onda de emoções que ela não estava pronta para admitir, não precisou de muito para saber quem era.

_Lílian...

Desta vez ele soou mais perto. Tiago apareceu na frente dela bloqueando a única passagem.

Aprisionada sozinha em uma sala com um homem (ou no caso Tiago que era um garoto). Ela começou a entrar em pânico, já imaginando que ele poderia atira-la para trás, onde tinha um sofá e ...e... Ela não queria pensar no resto. Mais ao invés dele fazer o que tanto estava temendo e simplesmente sorriu e perguntou alegremente.

_Você gostou as flores que eu te enviei?

_Não Potter_ Disse Lílian rapidamente.

O sorriso de Tiago diminuiu ligeiramente_ Você as jogou pela janela como da outra vez.

_Não Potter.

_Então o que você fez com elas?

_Eu as queimei!

_Ah, eu sabia que você ia gostar delas_ Disse Tiago sem deixar o sorriso morrer.

_Potter você é um idiota.

Porque você sempre diz o meu sobrenome quando eu falo com você?

_Eu não sei Potter, apenas me deixe em paz!

Ela passou quase correndo por ele e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda, decidindo que já era muito tarde para ir tomar café da manhã no salão principal, decidiu ir direto para a primeira aula, que era transfiguração.

_Espera aí_ Gritou Tiago correndo atrás dela_ Posso te acompanhar a aula?

_Não, você não pode_ e saiu com passos largos com Tiago atrás dela

_Posso me sentar ao seu lado hoje?_ Ele tentou novamente.

_Como eu disse todas as vezes que você perguntou e todas as vezes que irá perguntar, a resposta é NÃO.

O sorriso de Tiago morreu por um segundo, mais logo se recompôs e com uma pose teatral e fingindo está magoado ele disse.

_Oh, Lílian, minha flor, porque é que atormenta a minha pobre alma, que esta tão desesperadamente apaixonada por você? Eu vivo por ti Lílian Evans, eu suspiro por ti, eu faria qualquer coisa por você meu amor, para me...

Lílian andou mais rápido até chegar a sala de transfiguração, com Tiago ainda atrás dela declarando todo seu amor.

Quando Lílian entro na sala ela estava vazia, Tiago entro logo após ela, e sentou ao lado dela.

_Potter eu disse que você não podia sentar ao meu lado_ Ela disse irritada olhando para Tiago, enquanto ele era só sorrisos para ela_ Potter vá embora, enquanto todos os lugares não estão ocupados_ Ela disse cada vez mais irritada.

Tiago deu uma risada alegre e continuou sentada e Lílian deu um olhar que se pudesse matar, mataria o maior dos comensais da morte, mais ele não notou porque estava olhando para um grupo de garotas que acabaram de chegar e distribuía sorrisos para ele.

Lílian observou que Melissa entrava na sala com um olhar irritado, e para sua grande surpresa ela lhe enviou um pequeno sorriso. Ela entrou e saiu tão rápido que Lílian achou ter tido uma alucinação, porque alguns segundos depois Melissa entrou e se sentou próxima ao Sirius, que tinha sentado próximo as meninas que tinha acabado de entras.

A próxima a entrar na sala foi a professora Mcgonagall segurando uma varinha na mão. Ela fez a chamada rapidamente e vendo que todos os alunos estavam presentes, porque nem mesmo os marotos seriam capazes de faltar a aula dela. Ela desenrolou o pergaminho que estava em sua mesa e se voltou para os alunos.

_Este ano em transfiguração será diferente de todos os anos que vocês tiveram e terão_ Mcgonagall disse enquanto caminhava através das carteiras.

Todos estavam em absoluto silencio esperando que ela continuasse a falar.

_A maior parte se seus aprendizados e trabalhos não serão feito individualmente e sim em dupla_ Continuou e olhou em volta para completar_ A pessoa que esta sentada ao lado de vocês será o parceiro para o ano todo.

Lílian reteve um pequeno gemido, enquanto algumas pessoas davam risadas e conversavam alegremente com seus colegas ao lado.

Tiago olhava para a Lílian com um farto sorriso em seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele e depois olhou para trás para a professora com um olhar de puro ódio, ela nunca havia odiado tanto aquela professora, quanto tava odiando agora, enquanto a professora andava tranquilamente para cima e para baixo.

_Vocês terão um projeto que valera metade dos pontos da prova, esse projeto será de transfiguração humana_ terminou Mcgonagoll.

Ouve um grande e longo de ooooh, antes dela continuar_ Lembre-se que não estamos falando de animagia, que é a capacidade que alguns bruxos tem de se transformarem em animais sem a utilização de feitiços e poções e os bruxos podem ficar o tempo que quiserem transformados, vocês só poderão exercer essa pratica depois de formados e é muito difícil que recebam autorização do ministério para concluírem, mais estamos falando de transfiguração humana, que é a capacidade que todos os bruxos tem de transformarem uma outra pessoa em um animal e só pode ser feito através de um feitiço que tem uma duração de tempo bem pequena, se tiverem algum problema com as transformações é só procurar a ala hospitalar_ todos olharam muito surpresos para ela e os marotos olharam entre si, mesmo nenhum sem nenhum deles estarem sentados pertos um do outro, era impressionante com seus olharem se encontraram ao mesmo tempo.

_A senhora faz isso todos os anos professora?_perguntou uma menina da Lufa Lufa.

_Somente com os do sexto ano srta.

Um coro de "Porquês" surgiu a partir dali.

_Por causa disso me dá mais tempo de dá mais atenção aos alunos que estão no ano de NOMS e NIEMS e dá a vocês mais experiência para que possam enfrentar o mundo real. Mais eu vou lhes dar permissão para entrar na sessão reservada, de modo que vocês poderão olhar lá também.

Tiago se inclinou e sussurrou na orelha de Lílian_ Você sabia que eles têm uma ala só de livros que falam de sexo lá na sessão reservada.

_Cala a boca, Potter_ Lílian sussurrou de volta,duvidando que na biblioteca da escola tivesse esse tipo de livros.

Vocês vão começar a estudar para o projeto hoje a noite_ disse Mcgonagall_ Mais alguma duvida?

Como ninguém disse ou fez alguma coisa, ela dispensou a turma.

Todos se levantaram o mais rápido que puderam, recolocaram o material na mochila e se digiram para a porta.

Um minuto mais tarde no hall de entrada Lílian parou Tiago que virou super feliz para ela.

_Potter você sabe que eu te odeio mais do que poderia odiar alguém, então fique longe de mim se não quiser ter a cabeça cortada.

Tiago se afastou levemente assustado com essa explosão de raiva.

"Ual eu não achei que isso ia realmente funcionar" pensou Lílian admirada, mais quando ela pensou que tinha vencido, ele se recuperou, deu um sorriso e disse:

_Sabe Lílian você as vezes é assustadora, mais mesma assim é a menina mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida_ Ao terminar de ele deu uma piscadinha como se tivesse se divertindo com a raiva dela.

Lílian se virou e saiu.

_Te vejo a noite na biblioteca meu amor_ Tiago gritou para ela.

"É realmente esse ano vai ser um inferno" pensou Lílian.

**N/A: Vocês ainda gostam de mim neh? Ninguém ta planejando me matar ñ? Sei q demorei de novo, mais realmente ta difícil pra mim, meus horários tão bem apertados, soty mesmo pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Agora me falem, da onde o Tiago tirou essa idéia de q a biblioteca da maior escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo tinha uma ala com livros de conteúdo adulto, só podia vir da cabeça dele mesmo!!! Ah, eu sei q tão sentindo falta dos marotos, mais eu vou colocar pouco a pouco eles, mais ñ vou fazer nenhuma descrição especifica deles, afinal acho q todos já sabem de có sobre eles, só vou falar o q for importante para a ficc!!!**

_Mika chan: Oba leitora nova!!!! Pois é a Lílian é hiper complexada e o Tiago ñ ajuda, mais vc pode ter certeza q quando ele descobrir vai ficar do lado dela e apóia-la e quanto a miga isso vai ser ainda mais rápido, obrigado pelo comentário e q bom q ta gostando, até a próxima!bjão!!!!!!!!!_

_Patty Potter Black: É a melissa é realmente uma boa pessoa, meio estranha, mais boa e vai ajudar muito a Lílian e quanto ao Ti, agora vai ficar pior pq ele vão passar muito tempo juntos!!! Continue lendo e comentando!!!! Bjs_

**Eu sei q ñ to merecendo muito, mais enquanto mais review eu tiver, a minha conciencia fica ainda mais pesada e eu posto mais rápido!!!! **

**Reviews Please**

**Beijos**


	5. conversas na biblioteca

**Capitulo IV**

Lílian esperou por Tiago na biblioteca.

"trinta minutos de atraso, onde será que ele está" pensou Lílian irritada.

Decidindo que já tinha esperado demais, Lílian resolveu que já era hora de começar a procurar os livros de transfiguração humana, mesmo que o Tiago não estivesse presente. Então ela se encaminhou para as estantes de livros, não deixando de resmungar o quanto Tiago era irresponsável, insuportável e muitas outras coisas.

Quando Lílian alcançou as prateleira onde estavam os livros de transfiguração humana, Tiago apareceu como se estivesse na hora certa e parou na frente dela.

_Potter onde diabos você estava_ Lílian perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Tiago estalou a língua e com uma expressão falsamente pesarosa disse _ Lílian, Lílian, meu amor por favor modere seu vocabulário.

_Ok Potter, primeiro: não me chame de meu amor ou eu juro que sou capaz de cortar todos os seus dedos e enfiá-los em sua boca. segundo: nunca mais se atrase me deixando a sua espera como uma idiota qualquer ou eu vou fazer todo possível para que você nunca possa ter filhos. Terceiro: não me venha fala a respeito do meu vocabulário, quando a julgar pela marca de baton que tem na sua camisa, você me deixou meia hora esperando por causa dos seus encontros idiotas ou eu sou capaz de colocar um feitiço em você, para fazer passar por uma garota, vamos ver o que essas sua fãs estúpido, vão achar.

Tiago engoliu em seco, ele já não estava mais certo de que queria passar o ano todo trabalhando com essa menina. Ela era assustadora! Agora que realmente tinha falado com ele e tinha percebido o quanto assustadora ela podia ser, ele nem mesmo tava convencido de que queria dormir com ela. Ele a observou ir em direção as estantes de livros, seu andar gracioso, o movimentos de seus quadris que se moviam sensualmente... e seus cabelos... nossa era o que Tiago mais gostava em Lílian eram os cabelos, espessos, vermelhos, lisos até uma certa parte, mais caiam com pontas encaracoladas por sobres os ombros, que no momento iam de um lado a outro, com o movimento suave de seu andar. Maia ele também gostava daqueles olhos lindos, com um verde da cor da esmeralda que sempre o fitava com raiva, mais que ele sonhava que um dia pudesse fita-lo com... com o que? Ele não queria parar pra pensar em como queria que ela o fitasse. Mais de uma coisa ele tinha certeza:

Ah, sim, ele ainda, DEFINITIVAMENTE queria dormir com ela!!!

Tiago balançou a cabeça e caminhou pra perto de Lílian .

_Sabe Evans, você é realmente assustadora, quando quer_ disse_ aqui, deixe me ajuda-la_ declarou segurando os livros que ela tava carregando.

_Potter_ Lílian virou-se pra ele_ seria bom se você procurasse os seus próprios livros, ao invés de ficar roubando os meus_ Ela disse arrancando os livros da mão dele.

Tiago, olhou pra ela realmente ofendido. Não era uma coisa comum nele querer carregas os livros de uma menina, sem uma segunda intenção.

_Potter não adianta ficar me olhando com esse olhar de surpresa, apenas me ajude a encontrar os livros de transfiguração humana para que eu possa me livrar o mais rápido possível de você.

Mais Tiago já não estava ouvindo, havia uma pequena menina morena entre as estande, olhando em volta como se tivesse procurando alguém.

Tiago surrou no ouvido de Lílian_ Ei, quem é ela? Não que já a tenha conhecido...

_Você acha que não a tenha conhecido ou que não tenha dormido com ela?_ Lílian sussurrou de volta, mantendo os olhos nas estantes pesquisando.

_Oh, eu saberia se já tivesse dormido com ele, com certeza, vou estuda-la mais de perto.

_Potter você não passa de um mulherengo, não pode ver uma mulher que já sai abanando o rabinho, com se fosse um vira lata **(N/A:vcs ñ acham que ela trocou o maroto ñ? Hehehe) **Lílian sussurrou devolta antes de se dirigir a mesa com oito livros que ela tinha separado.

Quando Lílian ia se sentar ela acidentalmente ouviu o que eles diziam.

_Estou procurando uma Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, você sabe onde eles estão? Me isseram que eles iam estar aqui...

_Bom, hoje é o seu dia de sorte, amor, porque eu sou Tiago Potter, o único_ Lílian ouviu Tiago dizer pomposamente.

_E quanto a Lílian Evans?_ Perguntou timidamente.

_Ual ual ual... eu sou um cara de sorte, tenho estado a espera de alguém como você cruzar o meu caminho, meu amor_ disse Tiago em voz alta.

Er, desculpe, mais eu realmente preciso ver Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

_Bem eu disse que sou ele, não disse?

_Sim, mais onde está Lílian Evans?

Lílian ouviu Tiago suspirar e caminhar de volta a mesa.

_Evans_ Tiago disse sentando em uma cadeira na frente dela_ Há alguém aqui que precisa falar conosco.

Lílian levantou os olhos do livro que ela estava tentando ler e olhou a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis com alguma sardas na ponta do nariz.

A menina se aproximou e disse_ eu sou uma estudante de intercambio do Canadá... chegue agora a tarde e a professora de transfiguração me disse que era pra fazer equipe com vocês dois porque são os melhores alunos dela.

Tiago sorriu presunçoso e segurou a mão dela_ Pois é, eu acho q você pó dizer quer eu sou Tiago Potter e ela é Lílian Evans_ apontou a Lílian com os olhos_ E você, qual é o seu nome meu anjo?

A menina ficou vermelha com um tomate e disse apenas em um sussurro_ Elizabeth Rice.

Lílian pensou que a menina ia explodir em lagrimas de tanto vergonha, a julgar pela cor de seu rosto.

_Estamos estudando transfiguração humana_ disse ela, que olhou para Tiago e viu que ele estava olhando para Elizabeth, de um jeito nada inocente.

"Será que ele olha assim pra ela? Mais Lílian nunca havia percebido. De repente um frio passou pela coluna vertebral dela. Ele deve olhar sim. Deveria ter os mesmo pensamentos luxuriosos que ele esta tendo agora ao olhar Elizabeth." Percebendo que Tiago e Elizabeth estavam olhando pra ela, obrigou-se a afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Provavelmente Não era a melhor coisa para pensar na frente de alguém, principalmente se esse alguém é Tiago Potter_ O que?_ Ela pensou que tinha ouvido Elizabeth falar alguma coisa.

Eu disse que meu nome é Elizabeth, mais vocês podem me chamar de Lizzy, é como todos me chamam.

Lizzy_ exclamou Tiago ao se levantar e por a cadeira de lado_ Alguém já te disse como seus olhos são deslumbrantes.

Lílian ficou petrificada ao ouvir essa expressão, lembrando que tinha sido a primeira coisa que ele havia dito, quando lhe falou pela primeira vez no quarto ano.

Por favor Potter, não devia falar essa coisas pra mim, eu tenho um namorado me esperando em casa disse Lizzy encarando os sapatos.

Lílian irritada com a troca de palavras, da qual ela não participava, entregou o livro para Lizzy e lançou um olhar furioso para Tiago, que deve ter percebido na mesma hora, porque se virou para sair rapidamente da biblioteca.

Potter Lílian gritou atrás dele.

desculpe-me disse para Lizzy rapidamente antes de sair correndo atrás do Tiago, que estava fugindo antes deles terminarem o trabalho de transfiguração humana.

Mais Tiago era um jogador de quadribol experiente e não foi difícil para ele se esquivar da Lílian e chegar a porta antes dela.

Quando Lílian conseguiu chegar na porta, Tiago já havia desaparecido pelos corredores escuros de hogwarts.

Lílian virou a esquerda e murmurou Potter se você não estiver por aqui, juro que eu te mato Já que ela não podia ver por onde ia, bateu de frente com alguém que vinha na direção oposta.

Era melissa.

_Preste atenção por onde anda_ Ela disse, antes de reparar que era Lílian.

Ah... você disse devagar e calmamente.

Houve um longo e embaraçoso silencio, mais duas pessoas atrás delas, as trouxeram de volta a realidade.

Era Tiago e Madame Pomfrey.

_Poppy, eu estou te dizendo, há algo errado comigo! Fui rejeitado duas vezes no mesmo dia, eu acho que deve ser algo bem serio.

_Potter isso é natural, e não me chame de Poppy.

_Não é natural pra mim, eu sou Tiago Potter! Não vê como eu sou maravilhosamente bonito?

_Sim Sr. Potter eu vejo!

_Então você vê que eu sou bonito, logo tem algo errado comigo se eu fui rejeitado duas vezes no mesmo dia_ terminou muito satisfeito com a sua conclusão.

_Potter eu já verifiquei tudo, não há nada de errado com você_ disse madame Pomfrey, tentando faze-lo ir embora.

_Potter_ Lílian disse caminhando pra frente dele segurando seu braço, puxando-o com certa dificuldade_ como pode me deixar na biblioteca, como todo esse trabalho para fazer? Eu não vou faze-lo sozinha, estamos junto, gostemos ou não.

Lílian_ disse Tiago olhando-a solenemente.

_O que Potter? Perguntou cruzando os braços.

_Você acha que eu sou feio?

Lílian realmente nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, ele tinha começado a dar em cima dela e ela não queria se aproximar de ninguém, muito menos rapazes, ela nunca havia notado as suas lindas covinhas que aparecem quando ele sorri ou como se pode ver seus músculos bem torneados através da fina camiseta... ela nunca havia notado como seus cabelos são macios e sedosos ou seus olhos castanhos esverdeados profundo e intensos... ela nunca havia reparado o quanto ele era alto em comparação a ela e quanto uma mulher se sentiria protegida devido a força que emanava dele... Mais isso não importava, ela não queria ter nada a ver com ele não importando o quanto ele era lindo...

_Sim Potter, eu acho_ ela havia mentindo, mais era algo que ela havia aprendido a fazer ao longo dos últimos anos.

**N/A: EI, qm pensou q eu havia abandonado a ficc tava errado, só tava meio sem tempo, minhas notas foram um desastre, nem quero comentar, por isso as att andam tão lentas, e esse capitulo foi fraco, mais eu prometo att mais rápido e fazer um capitulo melhor.**

**Desculpe não poder responder os reviews anônimos, mais eu achei q vcs iam querer as att mais rápido possível.**

**Por favor continuem comentando eu tenho gostado tanto dos reviews q eu recebo.**

**Mil beijos**


End file.
